The Dark Garden
by Frostbytefire
Summary: Loneliness can blur the lines between good and evil
1. Chapter I

The Dark Garden

Loneliness can blur the lines between good and evil

Crane would kill her if she knew that she came here at night to meet their enemy. All they did was talk well she would talk and he would just stare at her and chuckle sometimes. They met while she was chasing down a perp. The man got the better of her and once he had her gun wanted more than just blood. She never knew how strong the Horseman was until he threw the man up into the treetops. Abraham stared down at her shivering body and kneeled beside her. He touched her tattered shirt and frowned. He seemed different tonight. His face looked solemn. She knew that expression. She knew that feeling. He was lonely. He gathered her in his arms to provide warmth and she surprised herself by accepting his touch.

Abbie heard the happy whining of Daredevil as he approached. She turned to watch the big blonde horseman coming towards her at a steady gallop. She wore a dress tonight. Abraham marveled at how the material contoured her curves. He raised an eyebrow when she placed her hands on her hips. The frown that crossed her brows made him smile.

"You're late."

Not many…no one would dare talk to him about his being punctual but this scrap of a woman staring up at him. Daredevil nudged her with his snout and Abbie giggled and started petting him as Abraham got down from the saddle. She stepped back as he approached her. She would always run from him. He did not know if it was pure instinct or planned but he loved chasing her through the woods and tonight was no exception. She could scream as loud as she wanted no one could hear them. He would always catch her by the biggest tree in the forest no matter which way she ran. Abbie would fight to escape but once he had her, it was impossible.

"So what …you are stronger." Abraham leaned his body into hers and she would always get frightened and lower her head. She could feel what he desired pressing against her. For a month, they had played this game and he wanted to continue so he would always back off. Abbie raised her head and stared up at him staring down at her with dark eyes. He desired her. He wanted more than to occasionally touch her whether started by nosy Daredevil or not. He wanted more.

"I am afraid of what happens after."

Abraham returned to his earlier position against her body. "What would you like to happen?"

Abbie stared up into his eyes. "I …I like seeing you."

Abraham ran his hands down her body as his lips moved closer to hers. "Nothing will keep me from you."

She smiled before closing her eyes and letting the lips of her enemy softly touch hers. Abraham moved closer and deepened the kiss. He heard her soft moan as his hands touched her breast. He moved against her pushing her harder against the tree. He loved touching her and the fact that she allowed him to touch her. He could tell by the way her body moved towards his and trembled that she liked when he touched her. Abraham slowly pulled his lips from hers.

"I am not human. I am a demon and I will hurt you when I am inside of you." He stared deep into her eyes as he moved against her again. He felt her body tremble as her eyes closed. She could feel why he would hurt her. He was not an ordinary man. He was just a giant. Abbie's nails dug into his shoulders as he moved against her again burying his lips against the skin of her neck. She shivered and moaned again as Abraham pulled her dress up above her hips. His big hands delicately touched the lacy material of her panties. She wore these for him. He had told her that he liked the feel of them one day when he accidentally let his hand slide into her jeans. She knew that it was not an accident but she did not mind. She loved when he touched her. Abbie opened her eyes to see Abraham bend down and remove the feminine underwear. He easily lifted her. Abbie laid her cheek on his powerful back as he removed each leg from the underwear. She slowly straightened her body as he slowly stood with the underwear in his right hand. He placed them in his pocket and unbuttoned his redcoat. Abbie looked down, watched him pull down the white knickers, and revealed the blue veined monstrous length that he wanted to join to her flesh.

"Abraham!" Abbie tried to move away but he lifted her against the tree, opened her thighs wide, and tangled her legs in the strong low hanging branches of the tree. Her hands pushed at his abdomen when she felt the hard head of his flesh pressing against the moistened lips of her sex.

"Abbie, Abigail… look at me." His voice was soft trying to stop the rising fear he could feel inside of her. Her tightly closed eyes and taunt arms pushing at him told him the fear was winning. However, she did slowly open her eyes and look at him. She was the same height as he now with her legs tangled in the branches and Abraham holding her at the waist.

"All I want to be is close to you. I want to be deep inside of you, loving you." He felt her body tremble and watched her eyes close. He could smell her arousal. She desired him to be deep inside of her, loving her. Abraham slowly moved his hand between their bodies and touched her wet flesh. Her body leaped at the touch of his warm hand. Her moan carried through their dark garden. Abraham stroked the sensitive nub of flesh that caused the greatest amount of cries from his compliant woman. He liked the way she said his name. His muscles strained with desire to move forward, to be inside of her. Moisture coated his hand and Abraham parted the liquefied lips of her flesh and pressed his throbbing lengths towards her opening.

Her head fell back against the leaves on the tree and a cry of anguish and despair filled their garden. Abraham licked her neck and heard her moan. He pressed harder against her and the head of his flesh squeezed inside her moisture filled body. He heard her whimpers of distress and kissed her exposed neck as he continued very slowly filling her body with his flesh.

Never, had anything in her life felt as devastating as this .She felt so open to his power with her legs trapped in the low hanging branches but he held back and slowly filled her body with his heat. There was not a crevice or wall that he did not fill or rub against as he slowly ripped her apart. Pain was constant but oh, the pleasure of it made her moan and add even more moisture on his path of destruction.

The nudge on his back pressed him hard into her and Abbie whimpered in pain. Abraham elbowed Daredevil and then kissed her lips in an apology. He groaned in her neck and resumed his slow movement forward. Daredevil snorted and shoved Abraham again. Abbie moaned as the horseman stopped moving when he saw lights. Two people were coming towards them. He could not have her in their dark garden tonight. Abraham captured her lips with his and withdrew his flesh from her. A long torturous moan came from her as he popped from her tight body. He fixed his clothing and then untangled her legs from the branches. Even though night had rolled in, he could see perfectly as if it were day time. He gently pulled her dress down and then his arm circled her waist. Daredevil bowed as Abraham climbed onto the saddle with his precious cargo. He held her tightly as Daredevil straightened. Her cheek rested on his chest as she sighed with longing.

"You will meet me here in our dark garden tomorrow and I shall have you here under the moon and stars." His deep voice made her quiver. Abbie leaned away from him and stared up into his dark eyes.

"I will meet you here in our dark garden tomorrow and I shall have you here under the moon and stars."

"Nothing will keep me from you." His right hand gripped the back of her neck as his lips claimed her in a brutal kiss.

* * *

><p>Her body cried. Not just from the pain and soreness that she felt but from his absence. She dreamed about him as she slept. This morning in the shower, she had to hug herself to stop shaking. A part of her was gone. Only with him would she be whole. Only when she whispered his name did the aching and soreness abate so that she could walk and think. A smile filled her lips and joy camped in her body. She had someone that cared about her and only her. He had no other love nor was he trying to hide secrets from her. He wanted only to be with her. Tonight she would be whole under the moon and stars.<p>

* * *

><p>"Abbie are you listening to me." Luke wondered at her new found happiness. He liked seeing her miserable and lonely. To him, that meant that he had a shot at redemption. Abbie moved her ponytail back over her shoulder and smiled up at him from her desk.<p>

"What," Abraham was all that she could think of. She had traded her night shift for a day shift so that she could have three days to recover from him. Her body shivered just thinking of his strength and his gentleness.

Luke smiled down at her and moved closer. Abbie turned away from his intrusion. Luke frowned and moved back. "There is a call about a domestic."

Abbie nodded and grabbed her things and followed Luke from the station. Her bullet proof vest she left on the back of her chair.

He watched her smiling in the car as he drove to the call. What did she have to smile about these days? She had no one right. Luke began thinking about the way she looked. Even in her black slacks and tan police shirt, she was stunning. Her ponytailed hair only made her face that more visible. He could not stop looking at her but she did not seem to notice him. She was too busy smiling and daydreaming. She laughed with ease and the other men took notice of her lightheartedness within the past month. She had someone and he did not like that.

* * *

><p>He waited one minute after the appointed time and then the Horseman vaulted to Daredevil's saddle and headed towards Abbie's house. She was not there but he could hear screeching sirens rushing somewhere. He turned Daredevil and followed the sounds. He galloped along the tree line following the speeding car to a house almost at the end of town. He dismounted and walked towards the bright lights that lit the starry moonlit sky. He could hear the men of the law yelling over a loud speaker. Abbie's partner lay on the ground with blood on his uniform. He crawled towards his comrades as the gunman inside screamed that he was going to kill the other one. Something akin to pain filled Abraham's heart. Where was Abbie? He walked along the police cars unnoticed even though he towered over everyone. He could see a man through the living room window yelling back at the cops. The moved to his right and Abraham saw Abbie in his arms with a gun to her stomach. He could feel her fear and hear her pleading with the man to let his family leave and that she would stay. The man's family was still inside crying for the man to let the woman go.<p>

The new feeling of anxiety that came over his body only made his anger grow. His muscles twitched as Abraham stared at the man holding Abbie. He would snap his neck for touching her. Abraham had seen enough he walked around to the back of the house and saw more police men. He was not on speaking terms with them so he climbed up the house to the roof. He ripped off some shingles and wood and then lowered himself into the attic.

Abbie winced as the gun barrel pressed hard into her abdomen. The soreness from the activities with Abraham made it hurt worse. She panicked until she saw Daredevil in the tree line. The demon horse shook his reigns in the light to get her attention. He knew where she was. Abbie's fear began to subside Abraham was here. The crazed man screamed at his wife. "I am the master of this castle and if I say that she dies then she dies. If that other one would have just let me talk to her none of this would be happening now."

Heavy footsteps from above them made everyone stop talking and look up as the footsteps came down the stairs. The man pressed the gun to Abbie's head as the thumping footsteps became louder as they got closer. Abraham appeared in the doorway looking none too happy that he had to delay his claiming of Abbie.

"If you come closer I'll kill her."

Abraham looked at his future mate and watched her sigh with relief that he was there. Abraham turned his attention to the man holding the gun on Abbie. Within a blink of an eye, he had his hand on the gun and bent the man's hand back. Abbie moved away from his hold as Abraham grabbed him by the neck as his family watched. He lifted the man from the floor and then threw him down into the floor. The wood planks below shattered and splintered under the horseman's power. Abbie quickly ushered the wife and two children from the building as swat prepared to enter. She turned back and looked at Abraham as he headed for the stairs. He felt her gaze and faced her.

"I will be waiting for you."

* * *

><p>"I know that was stupid Abbie but I did not want you to get hurt." Luke lay in his hospital bed trying to get sympathy from his partner but she was not listening to him. She just wanted the Captain to release her so that she could leave. Abraham was waiting for her. Luke frowned at her faraway look.<p>

"Are you here or somewhere else." Abbie frowned at him and turned to Captain Irving.

"Can I go?"

The Captain smiled. 'Doctor says your fine. I read your report and still don't believe it but you can go."

"I think Abbie and I need to talk a little longer." Luke said as Abbie gathered her things. She had to get home and change into something more enticing. She ignored Luke as she smiled at her Captain and walked from the hospital room.

Frank looked down at his lieutenant with a frown on his face. "You need to let her go. She is happy now. Let her be happy that's an order!"

Luke watched Frank walk from the room. Was the man insane. He shook his head and reached for his phone. "Andy you owe me. I need you to follow Abbie. I do not care if she is your friend! I want to know what is going on with her."

* * *

><p>She wore a white fabric and nothing else. Abraham watched it sway in the cool breeze as he walked towards her with Daredevil following. He would play watchdog tonight. All of Abraham's attention would be on Abbie. Her long hair wrapped around her body and face and carried her alluring scent to him. He watched her shiver and knew it was not from the coolness of the breeze. He could smell her want for him. She stared up at him as he towered over her. His redcoat was on the saddle. Abraham could see the outline of her nipple and his mouth watered. She was naked beneath the fabric and that thrilled him. He would take his time with her. He bent down and picked her up bridal style. She gasped in surprise as he began walking towards their dark garden unaware of the eyes following their every move.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Last new story for now, so I can start updating the others starting with I covet her first. I hope that you enjoy this new story; thanks for reading ~Frostbytefire


	2. Chapter II

II

Abraham gently laid her on the soft blanket that he had placed on the thick grass in their garden. Small fires burned at every corner of the blanket to give her light in the darkness. Abraham ran his hands down the sides of her body. Abbie liked the dark smile that formed on his face as he looked down at her body. He gripped the dress at her stomach, ripped it in half, and exposed her flesh to the night air and his eyes. Her skin glistened in the moonlight. Her breasts heaved as her breaths came from her body in hard pants. He could smell her desire rising and the aroma was like an addictive drug that he would never get enough of. He had to have her now. Abraham's fingers faltered with the buttons on his shirt. He quickly became frustrated and with his inept ability to unbutton his shirt and just tore it from his body. He pulled the boots from his feet while keeping his eyes on Abbie. He knew that she would run. The moonlight was strong enough to light her way. He wanted to have her on the blanket first. He wanted to be gentle with her in the beginning. Chasing her would not start him off in the gentle mode. He was almost naked when his nickers got stuck on his thighs somehow. His extremely aroused body was making it hard to remove his clothing. He took his eyes off Abbie to solve his clothing problem.

Abbie let her eyes roam down the big hard muscles of her horseman and her insides clenched from memory of the size of his flesh. The muscles on his back and arms tensed as he tried to remove his bottoms. The way his muscles tightened and moved as he yanked violently on the material of his bottoms forced small whimpers from her. Abbie's arms hugged her sex starved body. Would he use that strength on her? The flesh between her thighs wept for it. Her body craved for his power and his touch. She wanted the horseman to show her his strength. He saw the blur out of the corner of his eyes. Abraham reached out for her but she escaped his hand. The horseman growled at her as he stood gripping the problem material and ripping it from his body.

Abbie screamed hearing his heavy footsteps coming for her. She ran in a southern direction this time. Moist air bombarded her body, as she got closer to the water. The wetness adhered to her naked skin as she travelled away from her horseman. She made it to the river and carefully walked across the log to the other side. She looked back and saw Abraham staring at her from the other shore. She smiled at him until he backed up a few paces and then leaped over the river. Fear and excitement filled her body again as she darted back into the forest. The sharp branches of the trees seemed to bend away from her as she ran by them. She did not notice how the leaves moved from her path and the uprooted roots sank into the ground so that she would not fall. She did not sense the enchantment of this place. All she sensed was Abraham coming for her. Abbie broke through the foliage and saw the familiar tree. She frowned. How could it be here when she had crossed the river? She started to turn around when she heard him approaching. Abbie back into the protective branches of the old tree as Abraham appeared about ten feet away from her.

"I want to love you on the blanket." His voice was menacing and deep as his dark eyes bore into hers. Her smiling infuriated him. Had all that he said to her against this tree left her mind. Did she want him to damage her? What was she thinking running away from him? She would only make this worse if she did not comply with him right now. Abbie looked to her left and saw the small flames through the trees. She returned her gaze to Abraham.

"We can still do that."

Her words seemed to flip some switch inside of him and he stalked towards her with death on his face. This was the first time that she had seen this expression from him. True fear filled her soul as her potential lover growled, as he got closer.

"Abraham!"

He was on her body in a second. His hands gripped her butt roughly, as he pulled her towards him for a hard kiss. He backed her into the base of the old tree and growled against her lips in anger. He smothered her cries with his kiss and moved against her roughly. An unappealing scent filled his nostrils as he positioned his flesh for a hard entry inside of her. Abraham could smell her fear as her small hands pushed against his muscled chest trying to get him off her. She feared his violence. Abraham fought to reign in his emotions. His hands left her butt and wrapped around her waist. Abbie felt her feet come off the ground as Abraham picked her up and walked away from the old tree. Her arms circled his neck thankful that he had come to his senses and not hurt her. She clung to him as he walked back to the blanket that he had laid out for her. He carefully laid her back on the blanket and gently pulled his lips from hers. Abbie stared up into his dark eyes as he laid his body beside hers. His hand rested on her hip and slowly slid up her moist skin. She watched emotion fill his eyes as he touched her. He wanted to love her not chased her and ravage her. Abbie moved closer to him. His eyes shifted from watching his hand on her skin to looking into her eyes. Her lips moved towards his slowly and kissed the horseman of death with all the gentleness that she felt for him. Abraham's arm pulled her tighter to his body. He took over the kiss and rolled her onto her back. Abbie laid her hands back against the blanket in total submission. She did not want to anger him again. Her body arched up towards her warrior as his kisses moved down to her neck. Strong hands gently held her full breasts as his kisses softly branded them as his to touch and to kiss. Her soft cries of his name drew a deep moan from Abraham. His lips hovered over the large dark nipple on her right breast before taking it into his mouth. Abbie arched towards his mouth and let a cry of joy fill their dark garden. Abraham gave the same attention to her left breast as his hands moved down between their bodies towards her thighs. He opened them wide so that his body fitted between them comfortably. His kisses suddenly trailed a path down her flat stomach. Her breathing fractured as he moved further down her body. Abraham gazed at the bald flesh before him. The lips of her flesh glistened with moisture. His eyes closed as he breathed in the soft scent of his mate. His flesh burned with need and desire to make her his. Abraham groaned and moved his lips towards her flesh. His tongue gently moved across the wet lips of her flesh and her entire body shook with desire.

"Abraham!" the high pitched shriek floated on the breeze. Abbie's hands tangled in the blanket beneath her as she arched her body in pure pleasure. She exposed her neck and let her cries fill their dark garden, as Abraham tasted the sweetness of her.

* * *

><p>Andy ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The horse was after him. The moment that he set foot in the forest the pale horse was there as if something had alerted him to his presence. Andy crawled beneath a thick shrub and waited for his pursuer. What the hell was he doing here? He was not going to spy on Abbie for Luke. All he wanted to see was if the guy that was making Abbie happy was good enough. Finding out that it was the fucking horseman of death was shocking but getting bum rushed by his horse was fucking painful. Andy held his chest and grimaced as the injury began to flare up again. Luke was the problem not this man. If the horseman was with Abbie then he was not out cutting necks and causing mayhem. Andy saw this as a good thing.<p>

Sudden wind began to fall down on him and Andy's shoulders slumped when he realized the beast was standing behind him breathing down on him. "Okay …Okay I am not going to hurt her. I just…"

Daredevil left front leg bumped Andy in the back. The officer fell forward and groaned in pain as his chest started hurting again. When he heard Daredevil snort in anger Andy rolled onto his back and held up his hands. "Okay…Okay…"

Andy held his chest and slowed his breathing so that he could talk to the beast threatening to stomp on his head.

"If you can communicate with the horseman you need to tell him that Luke Morales is dangerous. He is breaking into the archives in the basement of the precinct where Abbie and her partner Crane keep all their captured relics. He is taking them to a witch so that she can tell him what they are and what they do. He wants to find something to make Abbie love him again and he does not care what he has to do to do it."

Daredevil stared down at the man for a moment and then tapped him with his leg to continue. Andy sighed. "The witch's name is Katrina but I don't think she knows about Abbie. You would think that she would wonder what this human is doing with these artifacts but she never questions him."

Daredevil snorted. 'I don't know why she is helping him. Do you think she follows him? I mean that would be the only thing that I can think of. I know that she and Crane broke up maybe she wants something to make him love her again."

Andy looked up at the horse as he snorted. Daredevil lowered his head and pushed Andy towards the path that led out of the garden. Andy used a tree as a crutch so he could stand. "Make sure you tell him so that he can protect Abbie okay."

Daredevil shock his head and then walked away.

* * *

><p>He worshipped every inch of her skin and made his way back up her arching and trembling body ready to end his hell. Her sweet voice filled his ears as he moved over her body positioning himself for entry into her wet flesh. He held her right buttock in his left hand as he sat back between her thighs. He used his right hand and gently opened the moist lips of her flesh and, and squeezed the head of his hard flesh inside of her. A loud gasp escaped Abbie. Her nails dug into the skin on his arms. Her eyes squeezed shut and she held her breath waiting for more.<p>

"Breathe, Abbie," Abraham sat still with his head lowered and his eyes closed trying to calm himself. A gentle wind blew his blonde hair around his face and shoulders as he tried to tame his desperate need to dominate her. He wanted to ram inside the tight wetness but hurting her was not his objective he wanted to get inside as gently as he could and then love her the entire night. He waited until he heard Abbie release the breath that she held before moving forward filling her with three more inches of his flesh. Her nails dug in deeper and his name became a sob filled with some pain and some pleasure. Abraham resisted the urge to fill her completely all at once. She would not survive that. He would let her recover some before moving again.

Abbie quieted and now knew why he was so upset with her earlier. Her comfort was his main priority. She made him angry and he wanted to be gentle. She did her best to slow her breathing she knew this would past and when she was used to his size, he would not have to hesitate with her. Tears threatened to fall when she felt him move forward again three more inches before stopping. She bit her lips trying to keep the cries muted. She did not want him to think that she could not take it and stop completely. Abbie wanted her horseman. She knew that pain would be involved but she also knew there would be pleasure to wash it all away. Abraham opened his eyes and watched her recovering from the latest invasion. He decided that the next thrust would be the last. He wanted inside of her. He wanted to show her the pleasure he could bring her. His hand rested on her abdomen and began forming small circles there. He watched her face and saw the look of relief fill it. The pain began to lessen and he moved forward again this time burying four inches inside of her. His entire body came over hers. Finally, Abraham had joined with his mate.

Andy stopped walking when he heard long sorrow filled moan on the wind. The trees began rattling around him. They seemed joyous to him as he looked around seeing every living thing shaking. This garden was alive. Andy began running for his life.

His lips rested on the side of her neck as he waited while she recovered from his final invasion. The length of time that she needed did not matter to him now. He was deep inside of her. She was his and he would ruin her for all others. She would never look to another for comfort. She would never feel lonely again because she had him by her side. He would come when she called for him and even when she did not. He would always love and protect her with every ounce of power that he possessed until the end of time. His power would protect her forever. She was now bound to the horseman.

"Abraham." He lifted his head hearing her soft whisper and looked down into her tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry I ran…I"

Abraham held her face in his hands and shook his head." I know what you want. We'll do that later."

She made a sound of disbelief. Abraham lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed away her doubt. He slightly pulled away from her lips and softly spoke to her. "Your body will remember me."

Abbie closed her eyes listening to him whisper into her ear. Abraham told her much he loved the taste of her. He told her how wet she was for him, how tight she was. He told her how beautiful she was. He felt her muscles inside her body clench around his hardness and he withdrew from her. Abbie's nails dug into his back and she whimpered but Abraham slowly slid back into her accommodating tightness. He felt her body tense from the pain and then relax. Abraham withdrew from her again and slowly returned to her tight body. Her nails continued digging into his back and her whimpers turned breathy as he moved deeper touching a part of her that made the pain all worth it. Abraham lifted his head from her neck and looked down at her as he withdrew from her body again and slowly returning to the warmth of her body. Her brow crinkled but she sighed when he touched deep inside of her. Again, he withdrew from her moist body and this time he returned to her with more power.

He filled her completely. He was so deep inside of her Abbie thought that she would rip apart trying to hold him. Then, he touched something that she never knew existed in her body. The feelings that it released made everything perfect. She heard herself cry out as she reached out for him. The euphoria that his constant movements caused blanketed the pain. He rested his weight on his hands on either side of her waist as he withdrew and religiously returned to that spot that made her cry out and claw at him. He licked her exposed neck that she exposed to him. Abraham moaned at the pleasure her body was giving him. He no longer had to fight with himself anymore and released the reins on his body, and let it take what he wanted.

Her body moved up the blanket with every forceful thrust of his hips. She did not care. She did not fight him she just let herself fall into the suffocating pleasure that he awoke inside her body. She did her care how loud she became. She wanted him to love her with everything that he had and he was doing so. He frantically grabbed her hips to stop her from scooting from the blanket. Abraham lowered his head and rammed into her uncontrollably listening to her screaming replies to his actions. He felt her body tense and then release moisture countless times with each release more violent than the last. Her spent body resurrected several times throughout his rage fuelled loving even when thought she had nothing left to give. His will and need made her go on. She would bruise and hurt for several days but at this moment that did not concern either of them. The unearthly growls from him signaled that he was nearing the end of his hell. His freedom was within reach. He crushed her body to his and silenced her scream with his hard kiss as his seed screamed from his body. The heat and force of it was indescribable.

He laid within her for eternity as soft breezes blew across the muscled back of the horseman of death. The garden seemed to come alive and flash her brilliant colors as the two lovers rested. The grass surrounding them rustled with joy that their tenants were one now. The dark garden once again had children to grow and culture.

The gentle massaging of his hand in her hair roused Abbie from darkness. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes and rolled towards her hair. Her hands balled into fist on his back and her legs tangled with his despite the unpleasant pain her movement caused in her body. She wanted him to stay deep inside of her. She wanted him to love her forever.

"Abraham," Her voice was a soft whisper but he heard her and kissed her ear in reply.

"Are you going to do that again?"

She could not see him smiling but she could feel his flesh growing inside of her again. He heard her moan of discomfort. "Are you okay?"

It took her a moment to weigh the soreness of her body against what he could make her feel. Abbie nodded her head slightly against Abraham's cheek.

"Then….yes I will love you again."

* * *

><p>Katrina took the dark blue horn from the case that Luke had put it in and studied it. She suddenly placed it back in the case and moved away from it. Luke smiled at her actions. "What is it? Will it make Abbie love me?"<p>

"Love you? It is dangerous. It will destroy what you want. It will feed off evil. It is the horn of Gore. He was a very powerful beast from the deepest darkness. His power only grew from evil. It will change you completely. There will be no love in you if you touch it. She will never love you."

Luke glared at the witch. "She will love me or she won't live. I will not lose her."

"NO!" Katrina tried to grab his hands but the lieutenant pushed her away and pulled the horn from the case. His body began to burn and a scream unlike anything Katrina had ever heard made her cover her ears as she ran from the basement of the precinct. She slammed the door closed and said a few words of a protection spell over it. The power would not stop Luke but it would slow him down so that she could tell Ichabod. Katrina started running up the stairs and suddenly stopped. Why should she worry about this? Luke was after Abbie not her Ichabod. He would be safe if Katrina kept him away from Abbie. The red-haired witch smiled knowing that Abbie would never agree to go with Luke and he would end her life because of it.

"What are you doing here?"

Ichabod stared down at his former wife with suspicion. The roaring coming from the archives got his attention. He walked towards the door and felt the power surrounding it. He faced Katrina and grabbed her arm roughly. "What have you done?"

"He has the horn of Gore and he will hunt Abbie down… and kill her." Ichabod forced her away from him and stared at her for a minute.

"What."

"No one can stop him."

"You hope so Katrina but I will stop him with your help!" He grabbed her and dragged her up the stairs where Irving waited for him.

"Change of plans. We have a beast to hunt down before he gets to Abbie. Do you know where she is?"

"No she is not answering her phone." Ichabod shoved Katrina away from him and the two men started walking towards the gun cage.

Andy walked into the room and saw Katrina standing there rubbing her wrists. She had done something. "I know where she is but you are not going to like who she is with?"

"What…who is she with?" Ichabod asked walking towards the shorter man.

"Death,"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please forgive any mistakes that I have made. On a side note, let's continue voting for Ichabbie on eonline 2015 TV couples. They need our help. You can vote as many times as you want. Thank you for reading ~Frostbytefire<p> 


End file.
